The Tales Of Merlin
by yaoigirl22
Summary: The life of Merlin, Camelot's future Warlock, and Prince Arthur's biggest headache. Come and read all the things that the Legend didn't tell you about, like how everything is totally Arthur's fault.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**A/N: I have discovered the wonderful world of Merlin! Where WAS I when this came out and how can I NOT known about this wonderful series! Merlin and Arthur are so adorable, bickering like that! Not to mention my inner slash-girl is just screaming! Lol. **

**And you all have my muse to thank for this fic, called the Tales of Merlin! This a little one-shots mostly about Merlin, and him being a bit oblvious to a lot of things around him (which has been shown in the show a couple of times), there is no real order to this, though I will mark what season I'm basing it around as not to confuse anyone. **

**Warning: This can be taken as slash, though that wasn't my intendtions, I just wanted the guys to be a bit naughty. You can also take this as Arthur/Merlin pairing or anything other pairing you want, or just Arthur being over-protective. **

**This chapter: Arthur and the Knight are preverts. It also takes place betweeen the end of seson 3 and the begining of season 4**

* * *

**The Tales of Merlin**

Merlin really wished Gaius would have told him that creature of the week (Large, hairy, smelled like the stables after a week of no cleaning, and had a name waaaaay to long to pronounce) exploded when it died, the warlock knew that if his mentor had mention that little fact neither he, Arthur or the Knight wouldn't be covered in purple slime as they laid on the forest floor trying to catch their breathes.

"This stuff smells worse than Gwaine's socks" Elyan said as he sat up, nose wrinkled.

"Hey!" Gwaine protested though it was half-hearted, "they're not that bad"

The look on the other's faces suggested otherwise.

While Arthur and the others bickered about Gwaine's sock of Death, covered head to toe in purple slime Merlin stood up and made his way over to the lake, they had stopped here earlier while on the hurt for the former creature of the week for water, when said creature had ambushed them.

Looking down at himself, he grimaced, mentally moaning at the stains that were going to be next to impossible to get out of the Prince's clothing. The warlock then sighed before stripping bare and entering the surprisingly warm water. When he was waist deep he quickly he got to work on riding himself of the purple slim.

The sounds of splashing water broke through the Arthur and the Knight's bickering, making them notice for the first time that Merlin was not with them but was instead in the...lake...

All six pairs of eyes stared memorized by the pale skin; watching as rolls of beaded water rolled down the shoulder blades, down the soft curve of the spine, all eyes lock for a moment at the small waist before resuming following the beads of water and watching it disappear into the water.

Mentally their conscious smacked them upside the head and whistled for them to snap out of it, and really this was ridiculous, this shouldn't even be so memorizing, it was Merlin for gods' sake! Clumsy, mischievous, skinny, Merlin.

There was nothing memorizing about long legs, graceful fingers, big-ears (adorable big ears), long neck (that was hidden behind that damn scraf), soft dark hair, large blue eyes, soft lips, round arse, so firm looking.

The young man then bent over and they were greeted with the sight of the small hole, that was sure to be hot and tight as a vice, inner wall clinging ...what were that they talking about again?

Merlin finally noticed the silence, he stood striaght and looked over his shoulder, he blushed slightly at the stares before turning fully around, he never noticed that the eyes went down locking onto his nipples that had hardened when water and air had hit.

"What?" the young warlock asked, wondering why they were just sitting there covered in slime.

His questioned was answered with distant mumbles, which made him shrug it off.

"Are you coming?" he then asked titling his head to the water.

Percival gave a soft whimper, Gwaine mumbles something under his breath that sounded like "in a minute", Lancelot, Elyan and Leon seem to squirm where they sat, cheeks red. Arthur on the other hand had a dazed expression on his face.

Merlin frowned at the oddness of his friends, concern rising in him, and a bit of fear as while thinking that the slime maybe having some kind of effect on them and just as he was about get out the water Gwaine suddenly stood up and starting eagerly stripping off his armor and clothing. The moment startles the others, who watch for a just a moment before Arthur tackles the man.

"Don't even think about it!" the Prince growled, pinning him to the ground

"But, but look at him!" Gwaine whined, struggling, "how can I resist that!?"

"He has a point" Lancelot pointed out as he,Percival, Leon and Elyan quietly shuffled closer to the lake and a bewildered Merlin.

Arthur just kept the man pinned, glaring at his other Knights; all four froze, while Lancelot gave a very manly squeak.

"If any off you take another step I'll use you bodies as target practice"

"Uh..." Merlin took in the sight before him, before shrugging and getting his clothes to scrub clean, deciding it must be a Knight thing.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know my goal was to have this done before the end of the series, it's didn't go as plan. Regardless I'm going to finish this puppy.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter, takes place between the end of S3 and the begining of S4, so Lancelot is still alive!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Tales Of Merlin**

"…..The Prince is going to kill us" Leon stated.

Next to him Elyan and Percival nodded.

"And if he doesn't Gwaine and Lancelot will" Elyan said.

Leon and Percival nodded, before all three turned their attention to the reason their Prince and fellow knights were going to run them through.

It had a small body, covered in black fluffy fur, little paws, twitching ears and a long tail. Large blue eyes blinked up at them.

"_Mreow?" _

Yep, they were dead.

Guinevere should say she was annoyed that the moment Merlin's arrival was announced, Arthur all but ran out the room leaving her behind, but she wasn't. In fact she found it cute, and had barely been able to hid her amusement throughout the week that Merlin was visiting his mother, at the sight of Arthur fretting (in his own Arthur way of course) over the manservant's safety.

With a giggle, she followed the Prince at a slower pace, when she came to the courtyard Arthur was his usual composed self, next to him were Gwaine and Lancelot. Stopping at the first step she watched as her brother, Leon, and Percival arrived into the courtyard. She frowned when she saw Merlin's horse was without a rider.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked voice laced with worry.

The three Knights glanced at each other, and Gwen felt the worry that had been simmer inside her go into a full boil.

"Where. Is. Merlin?" Arthur asked again, his temper barely keeping.

With another glanced at each other, Percival dismounted, and all noticed the bundle of cloth in his arms, the gentle giant came until he was standing in front of the Prince, he paused for a moment before pulling back the cloth to reveal a sleeping kitten.

Arthur blinked curiously at the creature before looking back at his knight.

"Uh, we kind of ran into a bit of trouble on are way back" Percival said sheepishly.

An hour later, Arthur was in his room, watching as Gaius examined his manservant now turned kitten, said kitten seemed more interested on pawing at the elder's man grey strands of hair then holding still for the examination.

"Aside from the obvious I see nothing physically wrong with him Milord" Gaius said once he was done, or got tired of dodging little paws Arthur wasn't sure, "Merlin appears to be a healthy four month old kitten"

"Can you cure him?" Arthur asked, coming over to the table where the examination was being held.

Merlin turned his attention from the Healer to the Prince; he blinked up at the man and gave a curious chirp.

"It seems to me that whatever spell was placed will wear off on its own, but I will look into it none the less"

Arthur nodded, looking back down when he felt a cold nose pressing at his fingers, the Prince's lips twitched at the sight of the kitten's head tilted and his eyes crisscrossed as he sniffed the royal's fingers.

"Well then I suppose there's nothing else to do" Gaius said and reached to pick up Merlin and no doubt take him to their rooms.

The moment the Physician's fingers touched the kitten's fur; Merlin shot off the table and ran underneath Arthur's bed.

"Merlin!"

With a huff the blonde stomped over to the bed, he got on his knees and looked underneath it, he found a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

"Merlin, get from under there" Arthur ordered.

"Meow"

Why did that sound definite?

"_**Now **_Merlin"

He got a hiss, a pathetic and rather adorable hiss, but a hiss none the less, at the table Gaius chuckled.

"Perhaps its best if Merlin stays somewhere else until the spell has lifted, many of my ingredients are not safe for kittens, perhaps Sir Gwaine or Sir Lancelot, I'm sure they'll be more than willing to watch Merlin for a while"

"No" Arthur found himself saying as he stood, "he can stay here"

Gaius raised a brow, more amused than curious but nodded none the less.

"As you wish Sire"

After leaving an list of instructions on how to care for kittens, Arthur was left alone staring down at Merlin who had emerged from the underneath the bed and now was playing with the dust ruffle. Gaius had said that Merlin for the most part had retain his human mind though from time to time he may act more animal then human.

"_Like now" _Arthur said as continued to watch, before shaking his head and going to his door when there was a knock.

The Prince wasn't at all surprised to find Gwen, and his Knights at the door, in woman's hand was a plate of food.

"I thought you might be hungry" Gwen said, at the curious brow.

"Thank you" Arthur said, before turning to his knights.

"We want to see Merlin" Gwaine said bluntly.

Arthur's mouth twitches when he remembered how the Healer had sent the worrying group away with his infamous Eyebrow of Doom.

"You do realize that I'm your Prince yes? I order you, not the other way around" Arthur said, no heat in his voice.

"So you keep telling us" Gwaine said before pushing past the blonde and into the room.

"Gwaine!"

Lancelot gave an apologetic smile before entering the room, followed by Leon, Elyan and Percival, with Gwen not far behind. With a sigh, Arthur closed the door.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Gwen coo'ed, when place the tray down and kneeled down next to the group of men.

Merlin purred as Gwaine scratched behind his ear.

Arthur just resided himself to a very noisy dinner.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when the Prince was awoken by loud annoying sound.

"Meow!"

With a groan the Prince stuff his s face underneath his pillow.

"Meooooowwwwwww!"

"For the love of all that is holy, what?!"

Growling Arthur emerged from underneath the pillow and glared down at the bundle of fur, barely making out the kitten with the moonlight that shined through the window (Gwen forgot to close the curtains before she left, too busy cooing over Merlin).

Arthur's eye twitched at the begging expression.

"No, you have your own bed"

The Prince pointed to the basket in the corner, Merlin followed his gaze and hissed at the bed before turning back to Arthur, eyes large and begging once again.

"No"

"Meow"

Really that shouldn't sound pitiful as it did, and really Arthur should have a stronger will then he did when it came to Merlin (his Knights and Gwen thought it hilarious that he didn't).

"Fine" Arthur sighed in defeat.

Merlin's eyes lit up, Arthur then watched as Merlin then back up a bit, lips twitching when the kitten wiggled its butt before jumping, claws ripping into the sheets when he didn't make it.

"Can't even be a good cat" Arthur said as he helped Merlin onto the bed.

The prince got a nip in retaliation before Merlin moved around the bed, nudging at spots before he curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed.

"You better not snore" Arthur said nudging his foot at the kitten.

Merlin yawned.

The next morning Arthur woke up to something soft, furring and vibrating covering his eyes, at some point Merlin had moved from the foot of the bed to the head and stretched himself across the blonde's face.

"_**Merlin**_"

All he got was a happy purr.

Arthur groaned.

* * *

For the most part the people within Camelot paid little mind to the manservant turned black kitten that followed their future rule around, in fact the maids thought it down right adorable, always cooing over the sight, and Merlin seem to love the attention, stopping for ear scratches and pets before running after Arthur.

At meetings the councilmen's lips twitched at the sight of the kitten sitting patiently on the table, well until the paper work was taken out, then the rest of the meeting was spent making sure the kitten didn't destroy the documents….or Arthur destroy the kitten.

Sometimes Merlin wasn't with Arthur, sometimes he could be found with the Knights, more often than not have his ears and stomach rubbed by Gwaine or curled around Lancelot's shoulder sleeping, and for some odd reason Merlin had taken to grooming Leon. Once Gwaine had found Merlin climbing Perceval, chest puffing in pride when he got to the top of the man's head, Elyan as it turns out was allergic to cats, something Merlin used to his advantage when he was feeling a bit mischievous.

If he couldn't' be seen with the Knights or Arthur chances were Merlin was with Gwen, more often than notice curled up in her basket, or helping with cleaning up Arthur's room (if playing in the sheets was considered cleaning).

At night though, Merlin always ended up sleeping in Arthur's bed, at the foot and in the morning Arthur would wake up with a furry body across his face, purring happily.

"You know, I think this form actually suits you" Arthur said, after two weeks.

Merlin who was sunning himself on top of Arthur's desk, blink sleepily at him, before yawning and closing back his eyes.

Arthur snorted and went back to his work, unfortunately the moment his feather quill started moving it caught the kitten's attention.

"Merlin!"

"Excuse me my lord"

Both man and kitten froze and turned to the man at the doorway.

"Uncle, what can I do for you?"

Agravaine moved closer to the desk, stopping when Merlin suddenly hissed at him, Arthur rolled his eyes, while Agravaine looked annoyed and a little weary, since the day the manservant turned into a cat. Merlin had been aggressive towards the Lord.

With a sigh, Arthur grabbed the hissing ball of puffed up fur and placed him in his lap, hand rubbing the now growling feline.

"What is it Uncle?"

Agravaine gave the kitten that was glaring at him a weary look before speaking, when he was done the man all but ran out the room.

* * *

_Crash!_

"Merlin!"

Gaius barely had time to step aside for the black blur that ran past him when he entered, blinking he turned back to Arthur, eyes widening at the state of the room. Parchments were everywhere; the curtains on bed were barely hanging on its hinges. The bedding was all over the floor and…was that cheese on the ceiling?!

The older man then looked at the Prince; his hair was in disarray and his clothes were the same.

"….I think he's possessed Gaius"

"I told you not to let him near the catnip Sire"

* * *

Finally after nearly a month, (to which Arthur was not only starting to worry but was missing his human manservant), the Prince woke up expecting the fur covered face, so he was surprised to find long gangly arms and legs wrapped around him. Attached to those arms was a human Merlin.

A human _**naked **_Merlin.

"Merlin!"

Merlin grumbled and held onto the Prince tighter, the manservant nuzzled the Prince and was he purring!?

"Merlin wake up"

"Don't wanna" came the grumble response.

"_**Merlin**_!"

Merlin awoke with a snort, and blinked at the scowling Prince, Merlin then gave the man a small lick on the nose, and went back to sleep, cuddling close.

Arthur sighed, only to grin when he scratched the unruly black hair and got a purr.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_

_**Next time: You know the saying "Happy wife, happy house", well "Happy Merlin, happy castle" **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two in one week! I'm on a roll! Anyway, you can take this as slash or not slash. It's up to you. Also if you don't see any break lines I'm sorry, but they won't stick, not even the ones I make!**

**Takes place sometime in season 2. **

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter: "Happy wife, happy house", "Happy Merlin, happy Camelot" also there are flowers. **

* * *

**The Tales Of Merlin **

"Apologize"

Arthur didn't even look up from the parchment he was reading, "Afternoon to you too Morgana".

The Prince felt it when the woman stopped at his desk and glared down at him, and when five minutes of tense silence passed Arthur finally sighed and looked up.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"Yes, I need you to apologize for whatever it is that you did" Morgana said, "may I suggest a lot of groveling and flowers"

"What makes you think it was my fault?" Arthur asked not even bothering to try and get around the dreaded subject.

Morgana merely raised a brow.

"Right, of course it's my fault, it's always my fault" Arthur mumbled.

"Well?"

"No, I'm not apologizing for something that wasn't my fault"

Morgana huffed (not very lady-like) before taking her leave.

Arthur went back to his paperwork, ignoring the silence that came with his dinner.

* * *

The castle seems….different, not as lively, almost depressed really.

Shaking his head of the silly thought Arthur continued his way to the field for training, giving a small smile to Gwen as he past her, the servant gave a small smile back and was nearly down the hall before stopping.

"Arthur" she called.

The Prince stopped and gave a curious look; Gwen hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"You should apologize"

Arthur's expression went blank for a moment, before realization hits him and he huffs.

"Gwen I—"

"That's all he wants" Gwen said, "…and maybe flowers" then she was scurrying off to do her chores.

Arthur watcher her go before sighing and hurrying to the training field.

Flowers, really.

* * *

"Sire"

The Prince paused in his quest for water and looked over at Leon, the man was sweaty (and limping, perhaps taking his frustration out on his men was a bad idea, frustrations that had nothing to do with a certain big-eared servant, nope not at all ) from today's practice, but was also fidgeting to the other's surprise.

"Something wrong Leon?" Arthur asked.

"It's just the men and I have been talking—"

"You mean gossiping like a bunch of women" Arthur teased, chuckling at the pout he received.

"As I was say" Leon then continued on, "the men and I were talking and well…we've come to the conclusion that it's probably in everyone's best interest if you and I quote this from Sir Bane _"pull your head out of your arse and admit that you were wrong" _

Arthur stared not sure if he should be anger that his Knights were getting into to business that was not theirs to get into or shock that the usually polite Knight just said "arse".

"Okay, first of all" Arthur finally said, "_**I **_did nothing wrong and so I have nothing to admit to, and second, tell Sir Bane to be very prepared for tomorrow's practice".

Leon looked as though he was about say something else, but instead he gave a small bow and left, but not before saying over his shoulder.

"Lord Kale, also suggested flowers"

He was not apologizing and he was definitely _**not **_getting flowers!

* * *

Arthur was not going to admit that he ran into an opening door because he was distracted by thoughts of someone who will remain nameless, so he did want anyone would do.

"Training accident"

He lied.

"Uh huh" Gaius said, tone telling him he was not at the least convinced, before going through his medical supplies.

"Milord" the Healer then said as he applied the ointment around the damaged eye, "if I may be so bold, perhaps you should speak with him"

"Is this your way of telling me I should _get my head out of my arse and admit I was wrong?_"

Gaius's lips twitched, "I was going to go for a more delicate manner, but yes"

"Why does everyone think _**I **_was in the wrong!?"

"Please Sire, keep your head still"

Arthur huffed but did as he was told.

"Though I am curious "Gaius then said after a few moments of silence, "what exactly happen, I've never seen him with such a sad look on his face"

Arthur said nothing, as he tried to beat down the guilt that swelled up in him.

"May I suggest some flowers?"

Really, what was with these people and flowers!?

* * *

The finally straw was his father.

Arthur had just come from practice when a servant came to tell him he was being summoned to his father's chambers, not even bothering to change he made his way to the King's bedroom.

"Father, you wish to see me?" Arthur said as he entered.

Uther stood up from behind his desk, "Yes I did" the King then motioned for his son to sit at the table where he had his morning meals, before following sitting down himself in the chair next to him.

"Arthur, what I'm about to discuss with you is a very…fragile manner"

Instantly the Prince became alert.

"What is it Father?"

"It's about your man-servant, Merlin"

"….I beg your pardon?"

"I've noticed that hasn't been his usually self for a few days now"

"You've _**noticed **_Merlin?"

"And I'm beginning to get concerned"

"Concerned. About _**Merlin**_?"

"Arthur, whatever happened between you two, I suggest you apologize. I know a Prince is not supposed to apologize to a servant, but I think we can make an exception just this once"

"…What?"

"May I also suggest flowers?"

"…._**What**_!?"

* * *

"….Why do you have flowers?"

Arthur looked down at the blue flowers that Gwen and Morgana (both crackling like the evil women there were) had helped pick out for him.

"Because everyone seems to think you're some kind of delicate maiden"

The close off look and a back being turned to him told the Prince that his head was still in his arse, waayyyy deep in there.

"Merlin"

No answer.

"Merlin"

The servant said nothing as he continued to clean the other's armor.

"_Merlin!"_

"Yes, Sire?"

One day Arthur was going have to figure out how the other was able to make his title sound like horse dung.

"Will you please turn around and look at me"

Thin shoulders slump before slowly Merlin turned around with a raised brow and sadness in blue eyes that the Prince choking on guilty and his own sadness, because he put that there. He was the reason the dinners were quiet, the castle was gloomy, why there wasn't any cheery stupid smiles or carefree laughs.

"I'm sorry!" the Prince then blurted out.

Merlin blinked.

"I didn't mean it was pig-headed of me, I was an arse, now stop being so gloomy, put on that stupid cheer smile and take the damn flowers!"

The servant blinked when the flowers were shoved in his face, he then looked at Arthur was looking everywhere but at him. Slowly the servant smiled before taking said flowers with a small laugh.

"Flowers, really? Why do I get the feeling they weren't your idea"

Arthur huffed and glared before sitting down next to the other, bumping their shoulders together, he should probably be insulted by that, but Merlin was smiling again , so he'd let it pass this one time. He just hope the servant didn't t really think what had happen was Arthur's fault, it wasn't!

….Okay maybe it was his fault….just a little.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**

**_Next chapter:__ Merlin and Arthur are the mother and father, and the Knights are their children...or is it the other way around? Either way Lancelot is the responsible one._**


End file.
